Swoon
by SecretKeeper2
Summary: When a gorgeous stranger comes to Hogwarts, the whole of the female population falls fast- pure fluff. :):)
1. Stop!

I don't own any of these characters! They all belong to either Melanie Rawn or J.K Rowling!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 1 ~*  
Hermione sighed, watching the world spinning outside. Beside her, her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were playing Exploding Snap.  
The year before, Krum had visited Hermione in Hogwarts, just as Voldemort decided to pay a little visit to the school.  
He had tried to kill Hermione, but Krum had sacrificed himself. The spell backfired. Krum died, Voldemort died.  
Hermione lived.  
She still couldn't get over the fact that Krum had died to save her. She hadn't even cried at his funeral, but she had cried after for what Krum had done. A great explosion rocked the carriage. The pile of Snap cards had exploded. Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts.  
"Are you all right, Mione?" Asked Ron, his brow was singed, but his eyes were sympathetic, "still thinking 'bout Krum?"  
Harry elbowed him, "don't worry, Mione, it will be all right this year. It'll be fine."  
Hermione bit her lip, then managed a shaky smile, turning to her friends, "thanks, guys. I think it'll be all right as well, don't mind about me, ok?" She pulled out her wand and tapped at the ashy remains of the deck of cards. "Reparo!"  
The cards became like new, shuffling themselves neatly, then flying to Ron's lap. "Thanks Mione!" Ron said, "I never can manage that spell. The last time I did it, I nearly sent Pig on fire. not that I would've minded."  
Pig was Ron's owl, Harry and Hermione exchanged grins, as intolerable Ron acted towards his pet, they KNEW how attached he really was.  
The time sped by, soon, the witch with the cauldron filled with snacks arrived, the three exchanged long looks, this was the last time EVER that they would eat from the cauldron as a student of Hogwarts. They loaded up.  
Right after, Lavender Brown dashed into their carriage. "Hermione!" She was panting.  
"What?" Hermione dusted the crumbs of her pumpkin pasty off her shirt, then smiled at her friend, "what happened?"  
"Girl's talk." Lavender said hastily to Harry and Ron as she yanked Hermione out.  
Parvarti was waiting outside for them, looking smug. "I TALKED to him!" She crowed.  
"Really?" Lavender was envious.  
Hermione stifled a yawn. "Still mooning over Malfoy?"  
Last year, the two had been crazy over Malfoy, practically following him around and swooning at his heels.  
"That SLYTHERIN?" Parvarti said incredulously, tossing her brown braid over her shoulder. "In his dreams."  
"How behind are you, Hermione?" Gushed Lavender, gloating, "we aren't talking about Malfoy!"  
"Malfoy's history. Yesterday. SO five minutes ago." Parvarti said vapidly, unaware that she had clashed words.  
"Compared to Josselien, Malfoy's a ferret." Lavender said, giggling.  
"Malfoy was always a ferret- ever since fourth year." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Remember?"  
Their defence against dark arts teacher during 4th year had turned Malfoy into a sleek, white ferret, for sneaking up and attempting to hex Harry behind his back.  
"We remember." Parvarti nodded. "You have to see him, Hermione, he's in this compartment!" She tapped the section right next to her.  
"See who?"  
"Josselien!" A smile formed on Parvarti's lips. "He has muscle's like those Roman gods statues. Everything about him is so DEFINED. So perfect. He has the best nose. and that MOUTH. not to mention that skin and the hair."  
Lavender nodded, apparently swooning at the thought.  
"And do you know what?" Parvarti turned to them excitedly. "He noticed me! He said HI!!!!!"  
Just then, the train jolted, and Parvarti fell to the ground.  
Just then, a boy walked out of the carriage.  
Hermione didn't need Lavender's very obvious and very painful elbowing to see that this was the new boy.  
Josselien.  
Just one look at him, Hermione could see that Parvarti's description was unjust.  
The boy was one word. not even that word. PAST that word, so handsome that handsome could not describe him.  
No one could have even thought of someone with such perfect features, so seductive, yet so. comforting, welcoming at the same time as well as disturbingly beautiful, in his own masculine way.  
When he smiled, Hermione recognised it to be the smile of people who recently had braces.  
Ah, Mr Perfect isn't so perfect after all. She thought wryly. There was something about him that told her that he wasn't stuck up or anything as such. He seemed nervous almost.  
He knelt down, muscles rippling under his shirt. "Are you all right?" He asked in a melodious, baritone voice.  
Parvarti seemed to be in a daze. A half smile formed on her lips. "Josselien?" She gasped dramatically, then fainted dead away.  
Lavender scowled, snorting.  
Josselien let go of her pretty quickly. Lavender's scowl flickered into a smirk. "Oh, should I fetch her boyfriend?" He asked, concerned.  
"Boyfriend?" Echoed Hermione, "but Parvarti has no. ouch!"  
"We'll fetch Draco immediately, won't we, Hermione?" Lavender asked loudly, dragging at Hermione.  
Parvarti's lashes flicked open. When Josselien wasn't looking, she cast them a murderous glare.  
"Why not you come as well, Josselien?" Lavender asked breathily, looking at him flirtatiously.  
"I'm sure they'll be no need." Parvarti said weakly, casting Josselien a frail smile. "Ouch, it hurts."  
"Where?" Joss asked.  
"On my arm. the inside. I think I twisted my arm somehow, or sprained it, or bruised it.."  
Hermione knelt down beside her. "Your arm?"  
"I'm sure Joss will be able to fix it, won't you, Joss?"  
"Um."  
"It's all right. Do you have a bruise, Parv?"  
"Yeah." Parvati gave Hermione a shake nod. Hermione deciphered it as a no.  
"Well, I'll fix it. Joss-um, what ever your name is." Hermione waved at him vaguely, "hold her."  
"OK." Joss knelt in front of Parvarti, who cast him a very flirty glance, while the look she gave Hermione was very sincere and grateful.  
"Canvero Veilus!" Hermione cried, flicking her wand.  
Joss blinked, "what spell is that?"  
"Um. it hides your pain." Hermione lied. Evidently, beneath the looks there were no brains. (this is not true, guys.)  
Then she gave her wand a quick twirl, flipping her wand around so she held the wrong end. "Reparo!"  
"You should be all right now." She told Parvarti.  
Parvarti got up slowly, leaning against Josselien suggestively. "Thanks."  
"No problem, Lavender better guide you back to your carriage." Joss handed Parvarti to Lavender. "I want to speak with your friend here. Hermione, is it?"  
Hermione was flattered that he remembered her name.  
Parvarti and Lavender gave her envious looks, but retreated.  
"That was a very good spell you did, Hermione." Joss said, giving her a thoughtful look, "I suppose Parvarti was all right? Not that she had anything wrong with her in the beginning."  
Hermione gaped at him. "How did."  
He gave her a grin. "Practice. Can you teach me that wand flip thing you did? It looks very handy, it ALMOST confused me. not quite."  
"Why not?"  
Joss smiled, "the tip of your wand is black."  
"Oh."  
"Well, congratulations, Hermione, I'm sure you'll make a fabulous Head Girl. I'll always help you. if you need it."  
Hermione stared at him. How did he know?  
But Joss was already walking away.  
  
~  
  
"What did Lavender call you away for, Mione?" Ron asked, as soon as she opened the door of their compartment.  
"Some new guy." Hermione gave a yawn.  
"New guy?"  
"No one really." Hermione gave her friends a scowl. "You finished all the food?"  
"Aw, come on, Mione, we aren't THAT SLACK. We left you some. Harry?"  
Harry grinned guiltily, handing Hermione the chocolate frog he had been unwrapping. "Quick, before it tries to jump out!"  
Hermione gave him a look. "Thanks."  
"Hey, you can have the trading card!"  
"Its DUMBLEDORE."  
"C'mon, Mione. Last year at Hogwarts."  
Hermione smiled wryly, trapping the frog neatly under her palm, where it croaked a bit, then the magic flowed out. Hermione broke it into thirds, giving a third to Harry and another third to Ron, the last third, she ate herself  
"But Mione?"  
"I like sharing better." Hermione said softly.  
Her two friends exchanged looks, but smiled at her. "Mione, you've changed." Harry said finally.  
"I would've shared with you last year as well, you know." Hermione said crossly, "I wasn't THAT selfish."  
"It's not just that, Mione, you know it." Ron said thoughtfully, slipping the piece of chocolate in his mouth. "You've changed more than you know. You've grown up."  
Hermione gave him a very annoyed look. "I was always grown up, Ron, you just never saw it."  
Ron snorted. "Right."  
Harry grinned, Hermione had been right.  
Ron had had a crush on her since 2nd year!  
  
~  
In the Great Hall, the line of first years and new students were filed in the corridor. Hermione and Draco Malfoy, who were the Head Girl and Head Boy, sat in the front of the Prefect's table.  
Hermione had not been the only one who changed. When Harry was expelled in 6th year, the first person to defend for Harry had been Malfoy, who had seen his wrong doings in the previous years and decided to amend them.  
Now Malfoy, although still a typical Slytherin jerk, could make a legible conversation that didn't end up in the Gryffindors hexing the Slytherins or the other way around.  
"What did you do in the holidays, Padma?" Draco was asking Padma Patil, who was a prefect from the Ravenclaw house and Parvarti's twin.  
"Parv and I went skiing in Australia." Padma said, smiling slightly, when Draco raised his eyebrows, she sighed, "fine! Parv spent MOST of the time checking out the boys. but."  
"Is your sister still going to drool over my heels the term?"  
"I think she's found substantial replacement, Malfoy. I'm sorry." Hermione made a face. "Josselien. New 7th year."  
"Oh, him." Malfoy's expression turned into one of evil glee.  
"What about him?"  
"Didn't you hear about the scenario that he caused in the Witches' Weekly?"  
"No, I don't read the Witches' Weekly." Hermione said flatly. "No thanks to you."  
Draco smiled slyly, "here. I brought it along."  
Hermione scanned the article, jaw dropping. "You are JOKING."  
"No joke, Granger. Pure fact."  
"RITA Skeeter wrote this."  
"She's converted to facts since you imprisoned her in that little glass jar of yours in 4th year."  
Hermione spluttered. "Don't be ridiculous! This article says that 47 year old Mirya, a millionaire from the ancient Witte family, which had connections to the Tudor bloodline, wanted to divorce her husband- to marry 17 year old Josselien?"  
(This is ENTIRELY from Mageborn Traitor)  
"That is true."  
"Isn't that a teeny age gap?"  
"It's quite small, actually. I read an article from an Australian mag that said a 44 year old man marrying a 90 year old woman." Padma said succinctly.  
"That's just ridiculous."  
"True facts."  
Just then, the first years entered the room- along with Josselien.  
Everyone- even the teachers AND the males fell into a deep silence. A deep intake of breath could be heard.  
"Oh god." Sighed someone.  
"Everyone. PLEASE pay attention for the sorting of the students!" Professor McGonagall tapped her wand on the seat.  
No one noticed.  
  
Only when Professor Dumbledore shot firecrackers out of his wand, did the girls stop gaping, the teachers stop goggling and everyone focused on Dumbledore.  
  
"Thankyou."  
"Now, each student will be called up and they will be sorted into a house." McGonagall said sternly.  
  
The hat sang his song (I'm not going to write it, people! Just use your imagination!)  
Then the sorting began.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wow! 2000 words! What d'you think?  
  
New chapters coming IF people review.  
  
~  
  
This fanfic is set in Harry Potter stuffy, but based on Melanie Rawn's "The Mageborn Traitor" storyline. Fine, not all of it. Just a particular one. Joss and Jored go to Mage Hall, right? (You don't have to know this) this is about Joss, who goes to Hogwarts and causes all the love-hiatus there.  
  
This may not be as bad as it sounds. People who LOVE fluff and brooding, handsome guys should definitely read this. (Joss is a perfectionist)  
  
Oh! And Hermione is sort of part of it as well! (She takes Taigen's (or Cailet's part), except there's not going to her parents, her brother, or anyone else, just Jored, Josselien. that's it!)  
  
Storyline: This is just the world's crappiest summary, this story is about Hermione in 7th year. Her true love (Krum) has died, but still 'communicates' to her (Cailet and Gorynel Desse! Ugh! Too much Mageborn Traitor stuff!) then two new transfers arrive. Hermione is sure that she's seen one during a Voldemort related incident in her 5th year, but she's not sure who-and she's quickly falling in love with one of them! 


	2. Fall

Hey people!  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed!  
  
Its not my fault my paragraphing stuffed for the first chapter (I pressed return 4 times at the end of every paragraph!)  
  
Anyway.  
  
Back to the story  
  
Disclaimer: None of this stuff belongs to me, it belongs entirely to J.K.R and Mel Rawn!  
  
Chapter 2 ~  
  
"Josselien Mikeliene!" (Is this spelt wrong?) Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
The hall fell silent. Every single female held her breath.  
  
Josselien slipped the hat on his head.  
  
Hermione looked away. Joss even looked good UNDER the horrible, dirty thing. She bit her lip.  
  
Malfoy caught her eye, then mimed swooning.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"PREFECT!"  
  
No one breathed, except for Malfoy, who snorted.  
  
McGonagall looked lost for words. "Try it again, dear."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR PREFECT!" The hat shouted.  
  
"Make that Gryffindor." McGonagall muttered.  
  
Joss shrugged, then made his way to the Gryffindor table, which was right next to the Prefect table. He chose the end seat, far away from everyone else, but close to the Prefect table.  
  
Immediately, a few girls rose and scampered to sit next to him.  
  
"That's the end of the sorting ceremony, I believe." Dumbledore rose, "may I introduce the new Head Girl and Head Boy. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."  
  
Draco, (did I mention he was sitting NEXT to Hermione?) tugged Hermione up, "just enjoy this. 7th year, remember?"  
  
"Everyone's been telling me that today." Hermione grumbled. "First Harry and Ron. THEN you."  
  
Draco grinned, dragging Hermione down.  
  
"Other than that, I only have one more word to say. EAT!" Dumbledore beamed at everyone.  
  
Food magically appeared on the plates.  
  
~  
  
A.N: I'm on the verge of hysteria. Should I make Krum a wraith, like Desse to Cailet? (In other words, Krum is always with Hermione where ever, whenever.) Help me! Somebody!  
  
~  
  
Hermione spooned several baby potatoes to her plate, "pass the gravy."  
  
Padma passed the gravy. "What did you do in the holidays, Mione?"  
  
Hermione sighed, her appetite suddenly decreased. "I went to Krum's funeral."  
  
Padma spat out her mouthful of peas onto a napkin. "Sorry." She choked. "I didn't-"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Padma. It wasn't your fault." Hermione said softly, pouring gravy on her potatoes and starting to cut them up.  
  
"So. was it um. nice?" Padma asked, "not that um, a ."  
  
"It was a pretty grandeur affair. All his Quidditch team was there, there were some famous movie stars, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic." Draco swallowed his mouthful of chicken. "Even I was there!"  
  
"You were?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was all in Bulgarian, but you did a translating spell, right? You were GLOWING."  
  
"I ate translanguil weed." Hermione said, grimacing. "It can let you understand and speak any language for 1 hour."  
  
"That was why you were chewing."  
  
Hermione glowered at him.  
  
Draco gave her an innocent look. "I heard the Bulgarian Minister of Magic make a light little comment about your manners."  
  
"Was it impressive?" Padma wanted to know.  
  
"Very." Hermione said gloomily, wishing they would change the subject.  
  
"Look at poor Josselien." Giggled Padma, who sensed Hermione's uncomfortable look.  
  
Hermione peeked at Joss, who was utterly, surrounded by swooning females.  
  
"Well, he looks like he's enjoying himself." Hermione managed, trying not to crack up.  
  
"Look at Pansy." Draco had a particular annoyance for Pansy since they broke up in 4th year.  
  
Pansy was clinging on Joss, like a baby koala clutching its mother.  
  
Joss seemed to have a nasty streak as well. He 'accidentally' spilt some stew over the heads of his admirers, feigning shock.  
  
His crowd slowly dispersed.  
  
Just then, someone whispered an incantation.  
  
A plume of green smoke filled the air. Draco and Hermione jumped up, recognising the curse instantly.  
  
"People, move back!" Shouted Draco, advancing on the Slytherin table, where the smoke seemed to be coming from.  
  
"People, MOVE! Head Girl coming through!" Hermione yelled. The crowd parted quickly, allowing her to see the source of the trouble.  
  
A second year Slytherin lay crouched on the seat, as another 2nd year held a wand, grinning triumphantly.  
  
Hermione scowled. "As Head Girl, I am going to take 20-"  
  
She never got to finish her speech.  
  
The crouching 2nd year stood up, a green light flooding out of his eyes.  
  
"MOVE! GRANGER!" Yelled Draco.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He heard you were the damn Head Girl! BUDGE!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That curse makes the person insane- and he attacks the first person he sees- which was YOU!"  
  
Hermione froze in the motion of reaching for her wand.  
  
"Granger!"  
  
She was as frozen as a statue, not even blinking as the Slytherin advanced.  
  
The boy attacked, coming at full run at Hermione  
  
Someone pushed her away.  
  
It was Joss.  
  
He tackled the boy, pinning him to the ground, taking out his wand. "Stupefy!"  
  
Hermione stared at him. "Thanks."  
  
Joss whispered a spell to bind the boy up with ropes. "Just duty." He said, tucking his wand back into his pocket.  
  
"Are you all right, Granger?" Draco asked, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her away.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit shaken." Hermione tried to smile, but failed. "I'm OK, really." She ducked under, freeing her from Draco's grasp. "I need to talk to Josselien."  
  
Draco shrugged, heading back to his chair.  
  
The teachers were dispersing the crowd, McGonagall was speaking to Joss, from his smile, he was being rewarded house points.  
  
When Joss was dismissed, Hermione hurried over. "Thanks, again. I totally lost it out there."  
  
Joss gave her a half smile, "that's OK."  
  
"You know, back there, when you said it was 'duty' what did you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Duty to the Head Girl, as she is a Gryffindor and I am a Gryffindor." Joss looked serious.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It isn't that important here, you know."  
  
"It is important to me. If you ever need anything."  
  
"Thanks, Josselien. I appreciate it."  
  
They returned back to their seats, still uncomfortable.  
  
Draco sent her question marks. "What were you talking about?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, smiling. "Duty."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Gryffindor first years! Follow me!" Shouted Colin Creevy, who was a 6th year prefect.  
  
"'Scuse me, Hermione, what's the Ravenclaw password?" A new Ravenclaw prefect asked.  
  
"Smart jellies." Hermione replied.  
  
The hall seemed to be clear now; she walked over to Draco, who was speaking to another prefect. "All done?"  
  
"Done." Draco looked tired. "If being a Head boy is like this, I think I'm going to crawl a cauldron and die."  
  
"Its not that bad, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said, chuckling as he walked over.  
  
Malfoy blushed. "Professor- I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Its all right. The job as a Head Boy is pretty trying at times, but it can be very rewarding too." Dumbledore said, leading the two out through the halls and into a big hall, which they never had been into.  
  
A picture of a girl and a boy waved cheerily at them, "who are you?" the girl asked, "this year's torturers?"  
  
"Hardly." Hermione smiled, "we're the ones been tortured."  
  
"You two can set the password for this. What do you want the password to be?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Then the password can be 'whatever' then!" Dumbledore looked positively delighted at the thought.  
  
The picture swung open to reveal a beautiful room with a big, wide balcony that overlooked the lake.  
  
There was a fireplace and a few comfy looking chairs, as well as a small coffee table; there were pictures of Hermione and Draco on both sides of the walls.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"There is also a library here." Dumbledore led them to the next room, where there were shelves and shelves of neatly lined books. "You can always contribute to this library, by adding your own books. This one was donated by Percy Weasley." Dumbledore took out a book, showing them a label.  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"There is also a kitchen. just tell the larder what you want." Dumbledore walked inside the kitchen, opening the larder. "Chocolate Éclairs!" He said clearly.  
  
Instantly, a plate of chocolate éclairs appeared.  
  
"It is as simple as that." Dumbledore took a bit out of the éclair. "It tastes very nice." He offered the plate to Hermione and Draco, who each took one.  
  
"The last thing is your room." Dumbledore led them back into the common room, straight to their own portraits.  
  
"This- I believe is your quarters, Ms Granger." Dumbledore led her to the picture.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione said, not liking it.  
  
"Hey back!" Shot her portrait, fluffing her hair. "D'you think I WANT to be here?"  
  
"Tell your portrait what you want the password to be." Dumbledore instructed.  
  
"Horrible portrait." Hermione told the picture clearly.  
  
Her picture scowled, but flung itself open.  
  
Hermione stepped in, marvelling her surroundings.  
  
There was a study, equipped with rainbow inks, quills and parchment, as well as a big chair tucked into the desk. There were beautiful pictures of scenes around the school. Harry, catching the Snitch in 6th year, making another triumphant win for Gryffindor, Pig flying above the school banisters, with giggly first and second years cooing about how cute he looked.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes. There would be so many memories when she left Hogwarts. "Mooning?" Draco asked.  
  
"How did you get in?" Hermione demanded, whirling around.  
  
Draco was observing the picture of Harry sceptically. "Your portrait let me."  
  
"When I talk to her." Hermione fumed.  
  
"Dumbledore already did. He's left."  
  
"How's yours?"  
  
"Similar to yours. except its green and silver, your's is crimson and gold. House colours plus the pictures may be different."  
  
Hermione nodded, "what would it be like if I put a crystal vase here?" she asked, gesturing to the mantel.  
  
A crystal vase appeared.  
  
"Wow! I could get use to this!" Hermione said, picking up the vase.  
  
"Want to go and have a cup of hot chocolate, Granger?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They went outside, going to the kitchen. "Hot chocolate with marshmallows." Draco said loudly after he opened the larder. "Make that two."  
  
Two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows appeared.  
  
"Nice service." Hermione said wryly, "thanks." Undoubtly, house elves had something to do with it.  
  
Hermione had tried to set up a campaign to help house elves in the 4th year, but they never did seem to accept what she did. In the end, she couldn't be bothered.  
  
Carefully, Draco lifted the two cups and carried it to the coffee table.  
  
"So, what do you think of the new boy, Josselien?" Draco asked.  
  
"He's OK."  
  
Draco winced. "You must be thinking something."  
  
Hermione stuck out her tongue. "You want to know because?"  
  
"Granger, can you go out with me?"  
  
~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter! Whew! That was pretty long! Hope u enjoy it, cause I liked writing it.  
  
Wev  
  
P.S. Please review *puts on puppy dog look* 


	3. Date

So. this is becoming pure fluff. So what?  
  
I'm just writing this cause I'm insanely, inanely bored, but it would help if you review!  
  
Kidding, kidding!  
  
Just insert the disclaimer here.  
  
I don't know why I'm even doing this. No one even reviews it! :(  
  
~  
  
She felt her jaw drop.  
  
"So." Draco asked, "please give me an answer."  
  
"Sure," it wouldn't last that long- she hoped. No wonder Malfoy seemed to be slightly nice to her. He was planning out all this!  
  
"Thanks, Granger, see you in the morning." He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Hermione stared after him as the portrait banged shut. "OK, then!"  
  
This year was going to be different.  
  
~  
  
The next day, she woke up feeling like a total grouch.  
  
Tiredly, she showered and cleaned her teeth, magically blow drying and brushing through her locks haphazardly. Suddenly, she bolted upright. She checked her brush.  
  
There were no hairs tangled into it.  
  
Hermione ran a hand through her hair, finding it sleek and smooth, instead of its usual bushy mess.  
  
The shampoo!  
  
Quickly, she dashed into the bathroom, picking up the bottle of shampoo she had used.  
  
"Sleekfast. No wonder." Hermione sighed, and then marched out of the room. She definitely could use less bad hair days. If only Krum was here.  
  
Draco was sitting in the common room, having a cup of coffee. "Morning."  
  
"Back to you."  
  
Marching to the kitchen seemed to be a waste of energy, but she did it anyway. "Orange juice, croissant." She said clearly.  
  
The food appeared, and she carefully balanced the tray and set it down on the common rooms coffee table.  
  
"What have you done to your hair, Granger? It looks different," Draco said.  
  
"Sleekfast. There was a bottle in my bathroom." Hermione bit into her croissant. "What have you got first?"  
  
"Arithmacy, so do you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~  
  
Draco helped Hermione carry her books to the Arithmacy classroom. It seemed that Joss was taking Arithmacy as well. The girls were surrounding him.  
  
"Look who's here? The Head Boy and the Head Girl." Snickered Pansy, putting hand lazily on Joss's arm.  
  
"You." Draco started to lunge.  
  
"You don't hear her." Hermione said quickly, taking her books from Draco and steering him away.  
  
"Shut up, Pansy. Just cause Draco doesn't like you doesn't mean you have to insult him." Millicent Bulstrode said, giving Pansy an annoyed look. "For God's sake, Malfoy. Gryffindors and Slytherins don't pair up." She led Malfoy to the Slytherin crowd, giving Hermione a scathing look.  
  
Joss shook of Pansy's hand, "thanks, but no thanks." He said, grimacing.  
  
Pansy glared at him, biting her lip and narrowing her eyes.  
  
The Professor came, ushering everyone into the classroom. "Open your books to page 119, and start by looking over congruency and how it affects charmed triangles."  
  
~  
  
I have no idea what Arithmacy is. Maths? I'm presuming Maths.  
  
~  
  
At lunch, Ron and Harry waved her to the Gryffindor table. "There is the wildest rumour that you and Malfoy are dating," Ron hissed.  
  
"Me? Malfoy?" Hermione laughed, and then bit her lip. "Its true."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry and Ron cried.  
  
"Can't a boy and a girl date?" Hermione demanded crossly.  
  
Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. "Its MALFOY we're talking about. Not. someone else."  
  
They meant Krum. Hermione's spirit deflated.  
  
Ron had never approved of Hermione's dating of Krum. They had only approved it when Krum had died.  
  
"Krum, you mean." She said icily, "Who knows, Malfoy may die as well, THEN will you approve of him?"  
  
"Mione, that's not what we meant!" Ron protested.  
  
"That WAS what you meant." Hermione stood up and stalked off to the Prefect table.  
  
"Totally missed the point there," Ron said, shaking his head. "She's turned barking mad."  
  
"I think she got the point well enough." Harry said softly, looking at Hermione. "Have you noticed her hair?"  
  
~  
  
"Potter, Weasley! Please pay attention!" Professor McGonagall said crossly.  
  
Harry, who had set his transfigured beetle to attack Ron's, called the beetle back and stuck it into its mouse cage. "Listening, Professor."  
  
"Very well. There is a meeting for all 7th years in the Head Girl and Boy common room right after this period. You are all dismissed." McGonagall waved them off just as the bell rang.  
  
"A meeting? Why?" Parvarti Patil asked as she caught up with Harry and Ron.  
  
"7th year outings, congregations. Oooo, this year is going to be so fun!" Cooed Lavender.  
  
"I'll bet." Ron whispered, glaring at Hermione and Draco as they walked past them hurriedly, hand in hand.  
  
"Oh! They look close. So, the rumours are true then. Draco and Hermione are dating!" Parvarti looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"There's JOSS now, remember? Who cares about Ferret boy?" Lavender asked loudly.  
  
Draco looked back, smirking as he pulled Hermione closer. He whispered something into her ear that made her giggle.  
  
Parvarti looked even more pissed. "I thought she would be more. cautious, after Krum."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about Joss there, he worked at a brothel." Seamus whispered. Seamus had also been a school heart throb; he had been more than pissed when all the girl's attentions had switched from him to Joss.  
  
"I wouldn't say that quite so loudly, Seamus. A 6th year mentioned it at breakfast- you saw what happened." Parvati whispered back.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Joss punched him- in the nose."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They arrived at the portrait of the first head girl and head boy, which automatically flipped open.  
  
Draco sat with Hermione on the couch near the coffee table. There were chairs in neat rows in the whole common room.  
  
Very soon, all the 7th years arrived, speculating about the common room. "Geez, no wonder Perce wanted to be head boy so much!" Ron groaned. "He got all this!"  
  
"OK, people. Be quiet now." Hermione called.  
  
They silenced quickly, looking at her.  
  
"Welcome to 7th year! I'm sure you know that your senior privileges have increased, and there will be many things that involve going to other schools and so on so forth." Hermione flipped through her sheets of papers. "A dance will be held in Beauxbatons Academy, the fee will be 2 Sickles, but any poor student can be helped out by Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"As you know, Beauxbatons has all that secrecy about concealing their school, so people who want to go will have to be blindfolded by blindfolds provided by Beauxbatons and they'll be led by members of staff into the Hall, still blindfolded. The transport will be Portkeys." Draco said, stumbling over a few words.  
  
"As for your senior privileges, 7th years are allowed to go to Hogsmede when they have free periods, or when there are no classes, such as Saturdays and Sundays, dinner times, etc. This is provided you sign out by going to Professor McGonagall's office and writing what time you leave and what time you'll come back. All students MUST be back by 9 o'clock," Hermione said, exaggerating the MUST. "Failure to do so will result in the withdrawal of the offender's privileges."  
  
"Seniors also have the Senior Bathrooms. The girls' bathroom is in the 2nd level, 4th corridor, behind the statue of Fiona the Frazzled. The password is Fluffy Towels. If it is to the interest of you guys, there is an enchantment that does not permit males to enter the threshold, so don't bother to try." Malfoy said dryly. A groan echoed through the room. "The same goes with the boys' bathroom. The enchantment only allows boys to pass through. The bathroom is on the ground level, 6th corridor, behind the statue of Dennis the Doped. The password is Frozen Peas."  
  
"7th years, in case you want to know, can um, kick off juniors from the tables in the common room, they can also call on prefects to inflict punishments on rowdy people. There are 12 prefects in total. Every house should have at least one prefect. If there is any further need for order, you can call on me or Draco." Hermione pointed to the wall where the portrait of the head boy and head girl was hanging outside. "Just tell them that it is an emergency, and they'll relay it back to us."  
  
"Finally, the school kitchens. For anyone who wants food, they can go down to the school kitchens, which are on the ground level, behind a portrait of a fruit bowl. You have to tickle the pear, which turns into a doorknob. You can relay your request to the house elves." Draco folded his arms. "Just remember, don't go too far. Don't abuse your senior privileges. Any questions?"  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Good. If anyone wants to go to the Beauxbatons dance, sign up with McGonagall. You're dismissed. There'll be no more lessons for today." Hermione rose and swung open the portrait.  
  
Joss lingered behind. "Where is Hogsmede?"  
  
"Get Harry and Ron to show you." Hermione said, "you do know who they are, right?"  
  
"Harry and Ron who?"  
  
"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. fine! I'll take you." Hermione climbed outside, beckoning Joss to come along. "Are you coming too?" She asked Draco.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Need start on the Transfiguration homework."  
  
Hermione shrugged, and then walked out.  
  
~  
  
I don't have any more inspiration. so I'll leave it there!  
  
Please review:):):)  
  
Wev! 


	4. Walk

Ugh! Must do Geography assignment! I'm a major bludge at school- not to mention I failed a maths test that was PERFECTLY simple, now that I look back at it. Well, I guess why ALL say that.  
  
Thanks for reviewing, people ~!  
  
Anyway. if you do get puzzled, just read Mel. Rawn.  
  
None of this belongs to me. ~  
  
After signing out in Professor McGonagall's office, Hermione walked quickly out of the school gates, trying to keep up with Joss.  
  
"So, how are you finding Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Its not bad." Joss said vaguely.  
  
"What do you mean 'not bad'?" Hermione asked curiously. "Is there anything bothering you? Anything you don't understand?"  
  
Joss's smile looked forced. "No."  
  
"Problems, then?" Hermione said thoughtfully, "you do look a bit. distracted."  
  
"I'm all right." Joss said shortly.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm the Head Girl, its not like I'm going to hit on you or anything. Draco and I have noticed that you're undergoing a lot of- attention and I don't think you like it half as much as people say you do."  
  
Joss grunted.  
  
Hermione smiled, "if you DO have any problems, just asked me or Malfoy- or even Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll willingly help you."  
  
Seeing Joss was uncomfortable with the subject, Hermione veered off. "So, are you going to the dance at Beauxbatons?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Hermione sighed. She knew that he had capability for larger amounts of vocabulary then he was showing now- he was just not using it- or couldn't be bothered. Joss had displayed acidic humour in classes, the type that left people gaping.  
  
"This is the Shrieking Shack." Hermione pointed to a small hut with no apparent entrance. "Then beyond that is Hogsmede."  
  
Walking through the village, they found many 7th year students lounging around and window shopping, or sipping bottle of Butterbeer that they had bought.  
  
"Hogsmede is the only entirely wizarding village in England, absolutely everyone in here has a magical or non human bloodline." Hermione said, feeling slightly like a teacher.  
  
Joss nodded, looking curiously around.  
  
"So, how did you end up in Hogwarts? The Witches' Weekly said you were getting married to Mirya Witte. They're a really famous wizarding family, you know." Hermione said.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Rosivenor (it isn't spelt right! Its Sarra and Collan, by the way) helped me out-"  
  
"The Rosivenors?" Hermione said, puzzled. "I never knew they had wizarding blood. They're my godparents."  
  
"Really, they're nice." Joss said.  
  
"I know." Hermione agreed, she hadn't seen her godparents for months years now.  
  
Hermione felt people staring at Joss major time. She half wished she could look at him again and feel the impact of looking at him for the first time. The boy was MAJORLY cute.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?"  
  
~  
  
A week later, Hermione sat doing her Transfiguration assignment (8 foot long scroll on the Transfigurations on humans) when Malfoy came in, looking annoyed.  
  
"What's on?" Hermione asked, twirling her quill.  
  
"Josselien. He got into another fight. But can you believe that sixth year- what was his name? Stephen, the one who fought him last time, defended him!"  
  
"Friendship via war. That's nice." Hermione blew on her draft. "Who fought him this time?"  
  
"Finnegan. Shows that you Gryffindors aren't entirely happy with your new housemate." Draco walked into the kitchen, and then came out with a plate of choc-chip cookies.  
  
"That's just the boys. I think the girls are positively delighted." Hermione said absentmindedly. "So, where is Joss now?"  
  
"Hospital Wing. Seamus managed to break his nose."  
  
Hermione bolted up, looking horrified. "What?"  
  
"Calm down. His nose should be all right again, I think."  
  
~  
  
The next day, that proved wrong. Joss's nose looked slightly broken. That, however, only made his other perfect features more enhanced.  
  
Rumours flitted about that Joss actually asked Madam Pomfrey to just leave in broken. In fact, further rumours said that the boy was pleased that his nose was broken.  
  
"That's crazy." Hermione said flatly after Padma related the news to her. She shot a derisive look at Joss. "Why would anyone like a broken nose?"  
  
"I think I quite understand." Padma said thoughtfully, buttering a scone. "I actually pity Joss. I mean, if he compliments someone, that person would just take it that he was marvelling that someone could actually TRY to make himself or herself comparable to him. If he doesn't compliment anyone, people would take it that he was utterly full of it."  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow. "Come again?"  
  
"Good looks aren't all that grand." Padma concluded, nodding to the Gryffindor table, where girls were literally swooning in front of Joss. Joss, however, looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"I figured that out ages ago." Hermione said, putting her cheek on the table.  
  
"I think that broken nose gives him a more rugged touch. You know, daring?" Parvati said, strutting over to their table. "Guess what Joss gave to me?"  
  
"A diamond engagement ring?" Padma teased.  
  
"No. Look! A tissue!" Parvati held up her prize triumphantly.  
  
"A tissue." Hermione said, looking unimpressed.  
  
"Think about it this way." Parvati said, sighing. "Joss TOUCHED this tissue. He cared enough to give me a tissue!"  
  
"Veree impressive." Drawled Malfoy, who just entered the Great Hall, he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and Parvati an incredulous look. "Did Pretty Boy propose to you?"  
  
"No! Don't call him Pretty Boy. His name is Josselien." Parvati said heatedly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "God, here we go again."  
  
~  
  
Over a few weeks, the excitement died down. Joss didn't choose anyone, or bed anyone. There was nothing to it. Joss didn't want any company.  
  
Stephen and Joss became close friends, and could be often seen in the library poring over a book.  
  
One night, Hermione and Malfoy went over to the library to find a book that the Head Girl/Boy library didn't have, and she saw them, working over their projects.  
  
"Nice developments, Joss." Hermione said approvingly.  
  
Joss smiled. "It helps to have a tutor."  
  
Even though Joss was 18, he still wasn't 7th year standard, but he was a very good learner and learnt quickly.  
  
"So, Joss, picked anyone yet?" Malfoy drawled, as Hermione shot him a death look.  
  
"No, and am not intending on it." Joss said calmly.  
  
"Really? Why not?"  
  
"There's no point."  
  
"Now, Draco. Let's GO." Hermione said pointedly. "I think we should leave them to the studies before you two launch into a mega verbal fight." She selected her book, and then took it up to Madam Pince to borrow it.  
  
By the time she came back, the three boys were in a heated debate.  
  
Hermione had to drag Draco away. "Sorry to disturb your studying, guys." She said, tugging Malfoy away. "Keep on it!"  
  
~  
  
OK. That was the world's most pointless chapter. But hey, the Beauxbatons Dance is in the next chappie! (I decided to speed things up a little).  
  
Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing!!!!!  
  
Wev~! 


End file.
